Lightning strikes are a concern of the aircraft, power generation, and petrochemical industries. Certain structures in these industries are susceptible to lightning strikes. Very hot, high-current lightning channels can attach to these structures and cause physical damage.
Lab tests may be conducted to study the effects of lightning upon a structure. For example, a plurality of sensors such as Rogowski coils are attached to a structure, and each sensor is wired to a power source and an oscilloscope. A lightning waveform is then applied to the structure, and measurements taken by the sensors are streamed to the oscilloscopes as the waveform is being applied. The measurements reveal a path of lightning strike current through the structure.
Data can be corrupted during the streaming. It would be desirable to reduce the data corruption.